


How to Slay an Assassin

by Bloodysyren



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Ezio finds a few surly men to share his bed for the night and discovers a young man who strikes a chord with him.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Original Male Character(s), Leonardo da Vinci/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	How to Slay an Assassin

Dusk was turning the sky a passionate gold as Ezio flew over the rooftops. He had been on the hunt all day for a suitable band of thieves. A group that wasn't too easy-going, but also not so rough and tumble that they verged onto violent, hard-headed thugs. He stepped down onto a lower tiled roof and ran over a wire, finally spotting the perfect group to inquire.

  
"Yo." One of the men said in greeting as he noticed the assassin's approach.

  
"Evening." The other thieves turned to look at the young man coming towards them.

  
"Is there a job?" The same one questioned, seeming to be the leader of the four.

  
"Of sorts." Ezio replied as he joined their tight circle, "It's more of a...private matter. I'll pay you all double." The thieves looked at him expecting to hear more but he just replied, "Follow me.", glad that none of them caught the fierce blush that raged beneath his hood in the purple evening light. They followed him over the rooftops to Leonardo's workshop and Ezio knocked at the door, catching the hint of urgency that sped through his fingers.

  
The painter opened the door to see his young friend and four guests crowding his doorway,

  
"Ezio, what a pleasure. I see you've brought friends. Please, all of you, come in, come in. What brings you to me at so late an hour?" He ushered them all inside and shut the door. Ezio greeted Leonardo and candidly said, "Leonardo, might we use your back room for the night?"

  
"Of course, but whatever for?" The genius said in mock naiveté. Ezio had lowered his hood and could still feel the heat of a blush staining his cheeks with the embers of lust. He simply smiled at Leonardo and began removing his gloves.

  
"It's a secret." The assassin replied as he led the slightly confused group of thieves into the back room. As they gathered into the room one by one, the realization slowly dawned on each of them and the air seemed to shift. Ezio was working on the clasps and ties of his clothing and he sat on the edge of the low bed, which was covered all over with sumptuous pillows and furs, to slip off his boots. The thieves slowly undressed, all catching the passionate urgency of the situation, except for one.

  
He was the youngest of the group, close to Ezio in age. A slight, muscular youth with large brown doe's eyes and wavy chestnut hair. Ezio had stripped to the waist and stepped over to him, gently cupping his chin in a strong hand, tilting his face up to meet the assassin's gaze.

  
"What's wrong, bello (beautiful one)? Have you never been with a man?" The boy blushed and lowered his eyes. Ezio smiled good naturedly, looking up to see Leonardo eyeing the boy with no small amount of gentle hunger. "Here..." He gestured to the painter, "I will leave you in the capable hands of my compagno (companion). A young fledgling such as yourself should be treated gently in the prime of youth, so that your blossom does not wither and scatter unduly under the pressure of such raw desire."

  
Ezio glanced behind him to see that the other three thieves had stripped down to their breeches and were eyeing him like wolves that had cornered a helpless lamb. Ezio turned back to the boy, and placed a gentle hand upon his head, "Remember, never let anyone do what you do not wish to be done. You must fight, both for what you want, and what you do not. Leonardo will do only as you wish. He may make suggestions, but only you can decide of what offered pleasures to take." Ezio spontaneously pressed his lips to that ivory forehead and smiled gently down at the boy who had been joined by the artist.

  
Ezio turned to the three thieves and began to undo his breeches when one grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into their midst. Their hands were everywhere, undressing him and each other, dragging him with them onto the piles of pillows and rugs. Leonardo sunk down, disrobed, onto a mound of cushions with the young thief, whispering things that made the youth blush. Leonardo stroked the boy's hair and kissed him behind the ears and the soft nape of his neck, feeling him shiver in his embrace. "You know that what Master Ezio said was true. I won't make you do anything you do not wish to...so, what is it you wish?" The painter's words were as soft and gentle as his touch. The boy's wide eyes were fixed entranced on Ezio's lithe sinewy body as the scars on his flesh glowed white in the candlelight, traced by calloused lustful fingers.

  
Leonardo gazed upon the quartet also, feeling himself stiffen against the boy's untainted back. He wrapped his arms around that slim waist and gently slid his hand lower to grip the youth between the legs. The boy jumped slightly as Leonardo's hand squeezed him, hearing the painter's voice in his ear, "Do you want to do what they do?" The boy had been kneeling on the cushions between Leonardo's legs and he sat up slightly as the painter's touch made him stiffen.

  
The genius searched under the cushions with his free hand and closed his fingers around a small bottle of oil. They were stashed everywhere around the room, in expectance of late-night visitors like these. Pouring some out onto his fingers, Leonardo swiped his hand over his weeping cock and brushed the rest against the boy's backside. The soft skin twitched beneath his touch and the trance of fleshly delights was broken for an instant as the boy instinctively pressed back against his hand.

  
Ezio was completely overpowered by the trio of thieves. They were all rugged and handsome and strong, yet surprisingly gentle with him. Their hands caressed his skin and everywhere they touched opened up fresh wounds of desire in him. He sighed longingly and gripped two of them between the thighs as the third pushed his cock past those scarred full lips. Ezio suckled all three in turn, his tanned body writhing on the soft cushions as they continued to fondle and caress him.

  
The youth caught his benefactor's heady gaze and he could feel a blush stinging his cheeks, feeling the first pangs of arousal for the strong assassin. Leonardo reclined against the cushions, running his fingers slowly down that muscled back. The boy sat up on his knees and pushed his hips back against the painter's hard manhood, feeling it press between his cheeks. He slid up and down, daring to run his fingers along his inner thighs, as his eyes met Ezio's again. The young assassin was gasping for breath, struggling to keep his eyes open, not wanting to break the boy's gaze though his lids were half-closed from pleasure.

  
Leonardo sat up and squeezed the boy's shoulders, his breath ghosting along the gentle curve of his ear, "Master Ezio has had lots of practice. That is why he chooses only the strongest and most skilled men for his bed." Leonardo whispered. "But he does not just choose the men because they are powerful..." Leonardo stroked the boy's rosy hard nipples and placed a finger gently at his entrance, "...He chooses those he finds most worthy, and those whom he knows will give him the most pleasure." The artist pushed the tip of his finger against that tight ring of muscle and heard the boy's stifled gasp. Leonardo smiled as the boy pushed back against the intruding digit, eager for more. Leonardo used his other fingers to stroke behind those small round sacks of delicate tender flesh, his other hand sliding down to cup and squeeze them enticingly. The youth moaned and lowered his hips, sighing softly.

  
Ezio knelt on the cushions between his hand-picked demons as the trio nibbled at his flesh, their hands squeezing him between the legs, two taking the front and one, having found a secreted bottle of oil, slid two fingers into Ezio's well-used entrance. He moaned, squirming beneath their hands, their mouths. Reddening bite marks were rosy on his flesh, golden in the candlelight. He felt himself being lowered between two of them. Cradling him in their arms they trapped his body between theirs, one slicking himself and the other with oil.

  
The young thief felt a second finger scissor his tight body and he shuddered, arching his back in bliss. Leonardo felt the wetness of his excitement smear along the boy's inner thigh as a stifled groan came from the cushions before them. The young man cracked his eyes open and gazed rapturously at Ezio who was sprawled over his comrade's chest, mouth slack with pleasure as he was penetrated by the man below him. The other was sliding his slick manhood along Ezio's, pressing their weeping cocks together. The third thief was kneeling behind the second. The boy in Leonardo's lap could see as he pushed in roughly to the one gripping Ezio between the legs. He saw that glistening wetness combine and pool in the ravines of the assassin's hip bones like molten silver.

  
A shudder of pleasure brought on from such a sight made the boy sigh and Leonardo began to slowly move his fingers in and out in gentle rhythm with the noises that Ezio was making, feeling that toe-curling bliss sliding between his thighs. The artist slid his tongue along the back of the boy's neck, nibbling on the shell of his ear. "Do you see why the young master is so taken with your friends?" Leonardo said in hushed tones, feeling the boy's tight muscles clench around his fingers. "Do you think that type of pleasure is something you would like to experience?" The artist dragged his fingers gently along the underside of the boy's weeping manhood and felt him push his hips down wantonly.

  
Ezio was in Heaven. He gripped the fingers of the man below him and pushed down against that hard piece of flesh. The thief above him had ceased pressing his length against the assassin's and was inching slowly into Ezio's body, rocking gently with the man behind him, filled from both sides. The boy couldn't take his eyes off of the group before him. He lifted his hips up slowly and Leonardo held his cock in a firm grip, allowing the young thief to lower himself as his desires willed. Ezio gasped as he felt two of the three thieves inside, spreading his thighs wider to admit their girth. He glanced over with a pleasured smile as he saw that Leonardo was finally getting somewhere with the young thief. The boy was truly beautiful; his chestnut hair sticking to his forehead and the sides of his neck in the throes of desire.

  
Ezio felt his knees lifted and pressed to his chest as the strong man above him pushed in roughly, faster this time. He heard their gruff sighs and battered curses echoing in his ears as the man below him sucked on his shoulder and throat. He disentangled their fingers to fist in the pillows and plush furs as the thief below him twisted the hardened rosy buds on his chest, making Ezio buck his hips. He turned to gaze at the young man beside him, watching with the eyes of a saint in unblinking wonder as he was pushed to his sensual limits, these three men conquering him, plundering his body like ravenous vultures; aiming to devour every last moan, every twitch and shudder of pleasure.

  
Leonardo exhaled hotly against the boy's shoulder as he felt that virgin body stretch to admit him. The boy was starting to move on his own, sliding on the artist's cock like a practiced whore. Ezio felt his own lust building to a head as he watched the young thief's eyes go heavy from desire. He clenched his muscles in response as the youth groaned loudly in the stifling room, the air heavy and carnal. Ezio bit his scarred lip as he felt the thieves' bodies driving into him. He couldn't take his eyes from the boy, knuckles white against the cushions, an onslaught of sensation washing over him. It made Ezio think back to his first time being taken. It was by a youth much like this one, headstrong and virile, eager to show his control, his passion. Ezio still had the white scar from those teeth, where they had broken the skin of his shoulder so many years ago.

  
The boy was panting raggedly, driving Leonardo's cock deeper and deeper, the artist's fingers clenched tight around his weeping shaft, pumping in time with the boy's thrusts. Ezio felt the thieves' lust driving into him, intoxicating and powerful. His body was thrumming with need. He was panting like he was in heat, groaning his pleasure as they drove into him, his nostrils filled with their scent: rugged lust and raw power. He writhed between the two, fingers fisting in the pillows, sweat slicking his back, his chest. The one above him growled like a feral dog, the third having gripped a handful of that dark hair. The one below Ezio shoved his hips up, burying them both further in the assassin's tight heat. He moaned between them, wanting all that they could give him. The one below squeezed his nipples hard as the other, being thoroughly worked over by the third, gripped Ezio's hard cock in his slick fist, pumping him in time to the one driving deep into him from behind.

  
The young thief's eyes were still trained on Ezio. The boy's face was a mask of pure lust, making his features even more beautiful. He was like a cherub, a fallen Angel giving himself up to the sins of the flesh. Leonardo was stroking in time with the second thief whose hand was milking Ezio for all he was worth, drawing pleas and curses from the assassin's mouth. Over the din of pleasure, Ezio spoke to the boy alone, though the rest could hear clearly,

  
"La mia bella, dare in esso. Lasciatevi essere sopraffatto. Vieni con me. Vieni...con me. (My beautiful one, give into it. Let yourself be overwhelmed. Come with me. Come...with me.)"

  
Ezio let a pleasured whimper escape his throat and it morphed into a sigh and then a moan of the strongest desire. He felt his body, weightless and heavy at once, a flood of pleasure leaving him in one swift rush. The thieves pushed into him as one, claiming him, marking him. Their desire, rough and hot, flowed into his body. The third released himself into the second with a groan like a wounded animal, feral and deep.

  
The young man whose eyes were dark and glossy with desire, pushed himself wantonly onto Leonardo's cock and felt the artist spill into him with a groan. He clenched his muscles against the sensation and his release mirrored their own, like an Angel's cry to Heaven. His body shuddered against the genius' as he spent himself completely, his pleasure staining the pillows and splattering across his heaving chest, liquid strings of pearls, opalescent and sweet. Leonardo kissed the boy's back gently as he pulled out, letting the young thief collapse against the fresh cool pillows beside them.

  
Ezio felt the thieves pull out of his body and they reclined beside him, panting and sweaty. The heady perfume in the room was stiflingly hot but enticing as Ezio felt the cool fabric of the pillows against his flushed warm skin. He was starting to drift off, when he remembered the youth, half-dozing from his exertions with Leonardo. Ezio struggled from the bed, still covered with his own release, cooling sticky on his skin.

  
The young thief stirred as the assassin drew near, those brown doe's eyes cracking open to gaze at him with knowing abandon. Ezio extended his hand and pulled the young man to his feet. As everyone drifted into a dreamless sleep, Ezio kissed the young man gently on the mouth and wrapped his arms around that slim waist, "Maybe next time you'll want to couple with me, uccellino (fledgling)." The boy looked around at the men, even Leonardo was sleeping soundly. He glanced back into Ezio's face and took him by the hand to a pile of cushions in the shadows of the candles. "Why not teach me now..." The boy touched the white scar on Ezio's lip as they fell to the cool pillows, "...how to slay an assassin?"


End file.
